boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Valarie
Empress Valarie was a member of the International Alliance and the ruler over all of Asia. Her parents were both gangsters from the United States of America, though when they were imprisoned for life she swore herself to Zira Miranda Grover. After the success of the Alliance, however, Valarie turned on Zira, becoming her greatest rival. She is one of the few individuals in the continuity who is morally "grey" - serving neither good nor evil. She betrayed both sides and ultimately worked for her own ends. Biography Early life Valarie was born in Europe. She attended a private school there, where she was considered to be very attractive. Creation of the International Alliance Since she was thirteen years of age, Valarie studied deeply the background of Zira Miranda Grover, a young Senator who aspired to rule the world through the International Alliance, the better to oppose her schemes. However, she soon became enamored of the Senator, advocating an alliance with Zira. Valarie betrayed her mission and sought the full power of the International Alliance for herself. Upon reaching manhood, she saw her chance and betrayed Zira, as her ultimate goal was to supplant Zira and rule all the earth. Valarie herself began keeping a greater watch on Zira and sent spies to her home in Maryland. At first, she herself visited it secretly but stopped when she realized that its inhabitants had noticed her. Eventually, through many further deceptions and war crimes, Zira Grover became Empress of the United States and distributed the power of the Alliance across the globe. This resulted in Valarie becoming Empress over all of Asia. Plot against Zira Grover In 2007, Valarie was approached by an employee of Zira's — Luke Jones, the animal keeper. Jones had grown discontent with Zira's treatment of him and the Beast, and offered Valarie insider knowledge on Zira's dungeons and back passageways in exchange for employment and shelter. The Empress was uninterested, though when Jones mentioned that he was charged with looking after Zira's Beast, she saw an opportunity to cause the American monarch great embarrassment. She agreed to Jones' demand, and arranged for a transport to collect the man and the Beast from Zira's Palace. She had Jones insert a micro camera into Zira's throne room so she could see her competitor's reaction when her Beast disappeared. Tavion was able to arrange the pickup and help Jones set up the camera, one of her few endeavors while undercover in Zira's Palace. Eventually, she learned that a bodyguard of hers had attempted to assassinate Summer Petersen, though she seemed dismissive of this. Personality and traits Valarie liked to be seen as a fair and approachable employer, and she purposely treated her employees with great respect, giving them reason to stay working with and loyal to her. Her ethos was the opposite of her rival, Zira's; the Empress of America ruled through fear and oppression, while she ruled through esteem. Jerome, one of Valarian's security guards, viewed her as a great employer and a warm woman overall. She was extremely ambitious, resourceful, and persistent; while many would have packed up and left in her place after Zira's opposition to her disloyalty, she carried on, eventually making a life for herself. However, Valarie was also very aggressive and vengeful, and never let any acts against her go unpunished. Valarie's ultimate desire was money, and she cared little for how exactly she got her hands on it. She was also known to be cautious in her initial dealings with Zira, fearing retribution. Appearances * Category:International Alliance Category:Females Category:Mutants